ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anji (Guilty Gear)
How Anji joined the Tourney Anji seems like a rather average guy on the surface but underneath that, the game likes to hint at his very mysterious history, leaving the gamers and other characters curious. He escaped from his Japanese colony due to the government's orders that Japanese survivors should be kept safely in the colony's camp. The reason for putting them there is because Japanese people are regarded as endangered, since Japan was the first country hit by the Gears. As such, most Japanese people were killed and what few remain are considered 'national treasures'. Anji disliked this way of living as it was like being trapped in a cage. He wanted to go out into the world and explore so he ran away from the the colony he lived in. Apparently he also learned of That Man's connection with the Gears and decided to leave to go learn more about him. Rumors say that Anji stole his Zessen fans before escaping from the colony in order to go face-to-face with Gears and other fighters/enemies. Since then, Anji has been on the run from security forces looking to send him back to one of the colonies. Anji meets Baiken at this point and they argue whether That Man should be killed or not. Anji rejects Baiken's idea for killing That Man. He wants That Man to remain alive so that he can ask him a numerous number of questions. After meeting That Man, he met up with Baiken once again and told her everything That Man had said. He remains in search for more information about the Gears. Anji receives the invitation to join That Man and supposedly become a Gear in the Path 1 Ending. It is said that Anji refuses to grow older and wants to stay young forever - That Man gives an offer of turning Anji into an immortal gear, but we don't know what his response is. Path 2 has him destroying Robo-Ky and learning only that someone is after Japanese individuals. This leads him to realize Baiken is also a target and he charges off to protect her from being captured. In the Path 3 Ending, he also learns of the capture attempts of Japanese people and he manages to meet up with Ky Kiske to learn that the Postwar Administration Bureau is behind all of it as well. Anji Mito is now working for That Man and is given the mission of finding and bringing back I-No. In his first ending he tricks I-No into entering a trap and That Man punishes her by freezing her in a temporal stasis, although he promised to watch That Man's actions and see if there's something suspicious about him. In his second ending, Anji runs into Baiken and finds it more troubling to fight her so he decided to travel with her as her guardian again rather than continuing to work with That Man and having the risk of being given the order to kill her. After failing to capture I-No, That Man orders Anji to find and recruit a black smoke pirate named Black Smoke James for his cause. Anji becomes intrigued by James's power. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Anji stands with his Zessen fans folded. After the announcer calls his name Anji gracefully spins his Zessen fans then turns and leans back to face the zoomed camera saying "Always win never lose" is my motto..." Special Moves Shitsu (Neutral) Anji sends an energy moth flying at the opponent. Fuujin (Side) Anji dashes and poses with his fans making a blast of energy. If B is pressed after, he follows with Nagiha, where Anji sweeps one of his fans, making a trail of energy. If A is pressed after, he does the Rin, where Anji swings one of his fans down on the opponent. Shin: Ichishiki (Up) Anji jumps into the air and throws a set of fans down on the opponent. On (Down) Anji leaps into the air with his hands open. If he catches an airborne opponent, he holds him/her behind one of his hands and electrifies him/her, giving damage. Issei Ougi: Sai (Hyper Smash) Anji summons a large fan to spin around then close in on the opponent. Zetsu (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear XX Instant Kill. Anji Mito goes inside a sphere made from his own Ki and flies off screen, opposite of where he is facing the opponent. He quickly returns, riding a flying dragon made of Ki and Wind Magic that hits the foe and vaporizes him/her, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Anji kneels and unfurls his Zessen fans saying "I'll be your opponent anytime okay?" then disappears into them and causes an explosion of energy moths. #Anji pats himself on the head with his right fan, then points his left one at the camera saying "Pitiful!" #Anji swings his fans around gracefully then turns sideways has one of his fans pointed left and the other right saying "You won't match me on righteous indignation!" then a ki-made flying dragon flies up from the ground. On-Screen Appearance A large fan unfolds to reveal Anji who takes the fan into his hand saying "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Trivia *Anji's rival is the pirate captain of the King George's Amnesty with a beard of smoke named, Black Smoke James. *Anji Mito shares his English voice actor with Guan Ping, Waddle Dee, Monty Mole, Batsu Ichimonji, Takayuki Furuichi and Alioth Epsilon Fenrir. *Anji Mito shares his French voice actor with Gyarados, Bert and Milo X2. *Anji Mito shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits) and Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits). *Anji Mito shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Zhao Yun, Testament, Vega, Lion Rafale, Anubis, Abyssion, Erwin, El Stingray, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa and Bio Rex. *Anji is the most calmer of all evil-aligned characters found in the Tourney series. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes